You're Crazy but I Love You
by hehadnochoice
Summary: Nobody ever noticed her, despite being a part of the marauders. She never caught the eye of any boy, and never had much drama in her life. But after an eventful summer, people start to take interest in Gemma Chamberlain. Not always with the best of intentions. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

"Lily! Lily over here!" I saw my best friend Lily Evans, I could easily recognize her with her bright red hair much like mine. Well, it did before I chopped it all during holiday this year.

Lily and I had become friends fast, we met on the platform before our first of us being extremely excited to be learning magic we showed up an hour before the Hogwarts Express departed, we shared a compartment and talked the whole ride.

I ran to my best friend and accidently tripped over my own shoelace a few feet away from Lily. _Damn it Gemma why are you always so clumsy?_ I fell on top of her. While we were picking ourselves up I hugged my best friend.

"Hey Lils, sorry for the surprise attack." I apologized to her, _yeah, definitely not the best way to greet someone you haven't seen all summer._She had been in France with her family.

She looked at me and tried to pretend to be angry with me. I knew she wasn't, I know everything about her, and her me.

Suddenly she just started laughing." It's ok Gem, I blame it on your chronic clumsiness." She looked me up and down and her eyes got really wide. _Oh shit, what'd I do now? _

"Gemma, your so fricken tall!" Lily never cussed, she's too nice. Well, except when she's around James.

But she was right, I'd grown two or three inches, cut my hair into a long pixie cut and got _**BOOBS**_! Which is a big achievement for me because for God's sake, I was almost completely flat chested till the middle of fourth year (last year) where they steadily got bigger. I also got a figure, but it's not like it mattered because no boys can like me.

It's not because I'm not pretty, well at least I'm not ugly. But because I was best friends with the marauders and they never let anyone go near me. They're all like brothers to me, except Sirius. I had developed a little crush on him last year but I would never act on it. Too many risks.

"Thanks Lil, you look amazing as well." It was the truth, her hair had grown a little and now fell perfectly to about her waist. She'd never had to wear any makeup, she was naturally flawless. She wasn't very tall, _at least compared to me,_ and she had curves in all the right places. I had to admit i was a little jealous.

We talked a little bit as the platform filled up, finding our friends and having them join the pre-hogwarts-talking-thingy we had going on. I left my girly group of friends when I saw a familiar dark- haired family step out of the Floo network connected to the station.

"Hey James, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." I hugged each one accordingly. Sirius had been living with the Potters all summer because his parents kicked him out. When James had owled me, informing me of the new events I understood. The Black family were terrible people, connected to the rising Dark Lord, and abandoning their oldest son for being a blood traitor didn't seem like a big step away from evil.

After they had said their goodbyes, we met up with Remus and found a compartment on the train, the compartment they always have, and waited for Peter. It was normal for the boy to be late for everything.

I don't know why but I've always found Peter to be unsettling. He has beady little eyes that seem to hold too many secrets. I don't trust him. The boy resembles a rat, and his patronous is a rat.

The train was scheduled to leave in five minutes and Peter still hadn't shown up. Yay.

Oops, spoke too soon. Just as the doors were closing he scurried in. Hehe. Scurried. Cause he's a rat. Get it?

I'll go sit in a corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey Gem, how was your summer?"

This question unfortunately brought me out of the world of my book.

Remus asked me the question. _He should know that you shouldn't interrupt my sacred reading time._

He seemed to realize I was growing irritable. "You know what? Nevermind, you don't have to answer that."

"No it's fine," and it was. I could never stay mad at Remus. He didn't purposefully provoke me. "I didn't really do anything all summer, I went to the beach a few times with my muggle friends. And I had Sev tutor me in Potions." He didn't look too happy when I mentioned Severus, but he didn't comment. I knew he didn't approve of the friendship, but I had grown up with him and Lily. We all lived on the same street.

Severus and I were both halfbloods, and we kept the secret of the magical world until Lily had her first bout of accidental magic. It was kind of exciting, all three of us going to Hogwarts together. Then Severus got put in Slytherin. I had known him my whole life so I didn't mind much, but I got involved with the marauders. Became a part of them. They hate Slytherin. We were still really good friends, especially during the summer.

"You hung out with Snivellus all summer? Are you sure you're a Marauder?" I knew Sirius was joking but there was a meaning behind his words I couldn't quite place.

"Sirius leave it." James was interfering now. He didn't like Severus any more than Sirius, but he knew not to make fun of my friends in front of me. Whenever they pranked Severus, I was never with them. I would either be studying with Remus (he didn't participate) or hanging out with Lily, which usually meant more studying. I didn't mind much, I got really good grades, in everything except Potions that is.

I grabbed all my things and stormed out the door. The boys were all surprised, I never gave up a fight. I just couldn't deal with this anymore. I don't even know why I liked Sirius. He's such a git sometimes, but sometimes he's just so sweet, and loveable.

Why do I even try?

**A/N: Hey guys every few chapters or so I might have a this authors note box or whatever and you can just keep scrolling if you want. I just wanted to thank the few people that have already followed my story and know that you made me very happy :) **

**I know it's a really short chapter but I wanted to post it, it kinda leads on to the next chapter, which is going to be a lot longer. I don't have any particular posting schedule, I'll just try to post as much as often **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hung out with Lily and our dorm mates Marlene and Alice for the rest of the train ride. It was nice, they let me read and once in a while I would join in on their constant chatter and gossip.

When the Hogwarts Express stopped in Hogsmead station, everyone filed out and I unfortunately lost my friends on the platform. I quickly hopped in the nearest carriage.

_Slytherins_. I hopped in a carriage full of 7th year Slytherins. _Wow I'm smart._

They didn't seem to worry much over my presence, and for that I am lucky, but inside I was freaking out.

Looking up out the window I saw Hogwarts getting closer and closer. When I noticed kids getting out of their carriages at the top of the hill and I got ready to hop out quickly when a deep voice next to me startled me.

"Aren't you a part of the Marauders?" I looked over. He was glaring at me. _Shit Gemma, don't answer that._

"_Y-Yes?" _My voice sounded so tiny, I had never been so timid before._ Probably because you always have 3 guys with you wherever you go._

Suddenly we had the whole rides attention.

"You sure have grown, haven't you, _sweetie?_" The boy, or should I say man, sitting across from me said. He was obviously the leader. The biggest of them all, I had seen him around school a couple of times. He always had a big group following him around, _worshipping _him. Much like a Slytherin Sirius.

He backed me up so far i was shoved in the corner.

"I hope the Marauders aren't planning anything for the Slytherins this year," He lowered his voice to a whisper "or I might need to get _handsy," _He threatened, reaching his hands from across me and running his fingers over my thighs.

Just then the carriage stopped and I flew out and practically ran to the castle. On my way there I was intercepted by the Marauders and Lily going the opposite direction.

"Gemma wait!" I heard James yell as they all ran to catch up with me. I made it easier for them and just stopped all together.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Where were you?"

"N-Nothings wrong *sniff*, I was just, uh… looking for you guys. We w-were separated at the platform. Yeah, that's what happened. That-that's all." I don't know why I didn't tell them what happened on the ride.

They were all looking at me concerned-like and shit and it was getting on my nerves.

"WHAT!?" I screamed. That stopped the irritating looks, but I saw them all cast me a suspicious glance at least once on the walk up to the castle.

I contributed to the conversations during the Welcome Back feast but I was most just going through the motions. I kept thinking of that Slytherin boys threat. What did he mean?

When we got to our dorms I quickly got changed and pulled the curtains around my bed. I was done with questions.

Late into the night, while I was thinking and trying to fall asleep, I heard whispers outside my bed. Pulling back the curtain I walked to the open window, looked down and smiled.

"Hi,boys."

**A/N: Hi, sorry it took so long to upload. Had a lot on my plate, went to a party, hosted a party. Oh look I'm a year older! I hope you like the story and thanks to all the followers and favoriters! I love you guys and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Marauders were outside my window on broomsticks.

Obviously the boys weren't allowed up the girls dormitory stairs, but girls were allowed to the boys dormitory. Something only possible because they found girls more trustworthy than boys. _I'd say that's extremely sexist, I know a lot of untrustworthy girls. _

"Hey Gem, get your broomstick we're going for a ride." Sirius grinned wildly at me, and I felt my stomach lurch a little.

I ran to my closet and grabbed my Nimbus 1990, the newest broom. The boys had got it for me for my 15th birthday, because I desperately needed a new one for the Qudditch season. It felt good to be with the rest of the Marauders now, we used to go late night flying all last year. It helped us all relax. I jumped out the window with my broom in hand, and landed on it in midair.

"Show-off," Remus muttered under his breath.

"Oh, don't listen to him Gem. That dog can't do any tricks of his own." James joked, grinning teasingly at Remus. Remus pretended to be hurt by the joke relating to his lycanthropy, but we all knew he never took them to heart, often joining in.

Most of the Marauders were on the Gryffindor Qudditch Team. James was star chaser, Sirius was beater, and I with my long slender body was perfect for seeker. Remus didn't like competition and Peter was terrible at flying, so they both opted out of joining.

_Peter.._

He wasn't even here. I was surprised, _he didn't want to worship the boys from the air I guess. _He was probably sleeping anyway. The lazy boy.

Whizzing through the air was amazing, I hadn't got any flying done over the summer. Living in a Muggle neighborhood, you aren't supposed to alarm the residents. I spent the summer with Severus at my house, mostly because his house wasn't really friendly. His mom didn't care and his muggle father, Tobias, was a drunk.

We all probably flew for an hour or two, it was really nice being able to take my mind off of recent events.

Making our way back to the girl's dormitory window, we were all extremely tired. Yet that didn't stop us from laughing so hard we almost fell off our brooms. The only problem was that my window was locked, and none of us had our wands for us to unlock it with. Why didn't we have our wands?! _Because it would have fallen out while you were flying. _That was the rational part of my brain talking to me again.

"Gem, you **could** just sleep in our dorm tonight." Remus suggested. _Great job Rem. Do what you're good at and use that brain of yours._

Once we all successfully flew through the **unlocked** window, the awkward part came. Which bed do I sleep in?

I've slept in the boy's dorm before, but none of us had actually slept in a bed. We would all fall asleep planning a prank on the floor, or stumble upstairs from Qudditch practice and all fall asleep in the closest bed by the door. Which just happened to be Remus's, something he had repeatedly complained about waking up and finding his bed covered in mud and sweat from our tired bodies.

This was different, but yet I was so tired it didn't really matter to me. I threw my Nimbus on the floor and jumped into the closest bed. Barely registering a warm body curling next to me and wrapping their arm around my waist.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the super late chapter. I've been really busy. One of my best friends is moving, and I went to VidCon. Plus I just didn't feel like writing. School is starting soon, and once I get on a scedule I'll be able to post more often. Please review, this is my first fic and I want to make it the best I can, thanks -hehadnochoice**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_It smells good._

That was the thought I woke up to the next morning. I snuggled down deeper into the covers with a smile on my face remembering last night. Just being up there in the air with the boys would probably make my whole first day back.

That's about the time where things started going wrong.

I heard giggles and whispering in the dorm but I dismissed it, probably just the girls gossiping. Then I noticed they voices were pretty deep. The boys were most likely in my dorm to wake me up, thinking that I just needed 5 more minutes, and whatever the other Marauders were planning could wait until breakfast. So I just rolled over and-

But I didn't roll over, there's something trapping me close to it. _Not it, __him__._

I awkwardly turned my body to face the man I 'slept with', which was actually very hard considering he had his arm draped across my waist.

Face to face with the bed intruder, I was startled to find very tired silver eyes perfectly placed on a handsome face staring right back at me. _Oh, hey. Sirius Black is in my bed and we were practically spooning five minutes ago. Neat._

"Sirius? What are you doing in my bed?" I questioned tiredly. Inside I was freaking out. Just a little bit though. Nothing wakes you up in the morning more than finding **the** most attractive guy holding you like you're his teddy bear.

"Actually," A voice at the foot of my bed said. "you're in his bed." Sirius and I both looked up, which was really uncomfortable considering he had his arm under me still. James was sitting there, grinning maliciously while Remus was leaning on the corner of the bed. "You two have a lot of explaining to do." James clucked his tongue at us.

"Relax, Jamie, Gem and I just accidentally fell asleep in a rather, compromising position, isn't that right?" Sirius finished off his sentence by untangling our limbs from each other and hoisting himself out of bed.

I didn't reply, though I am rather ashamed to admit I made a very caveman like grunt and hid myself under the fluffy duvet. _It smells like Sirius. _It seems to me I found my favorite smell.

Eventually I got up and got ready in my own dorm. And I made my way to the Great Hall with all my friends. Plus I fell in the trick step on the staircase, but lets not dwell on that.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long gap in posting, but I have a schedule I'm sticking to now, and ill try to post again this weekend, PLEASE REVIEW, this is my first story and I could use some constructive criticism. -hehadnochoice**


	6. Chapter 6

**You can ignore this if you want to, the new chapter will be up in an hour or so.**

**Haha... I said I would update on the weekend**

**I might have been about a week late pffffffffffffft, whAt?!**

**Okay so I need some help. Im not satisfied with this story completley right now, and im thinking of rewriting it. I could use some of your guises help with this one though. I need to rewrite it, go over some more details in my head, and I think I might do that after this next Chapter. If I do would you guys wait? Would you still follow?**

**Please help me with this, its a pretty hard desicion right now. **

**Thanks, I love you all however how few. -hehadnochoice**

_**PS: IM ON TUMBLR, SAME USERNAME. MOSTLY HARRY POTTER STUFF**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

When I got to the Great Hall I kind of maybe, just might've moaned extremely loudly and ran over to the Gryffindor table. At the time I didn't even hear the snickers and giggles emanating from my friends I was so hungry.

I sat down quickly at the end of the table where my friends and I usually sit, pushed some second years over and piled my plate with food.

Before I even ate a _bite _of the mountain of diabetes on my plate, I poured a giant mug full of coffee. _Black_ coffee, might I add. I know, I know, gross right? Yeah the Marauders tease me about it, and of course I bite back with my own remarks.

Sirius **dumps** sugar in his, literally. When he's done with the cup there's still a pile of undissolved sugar at the bottom. I usually tell him, "Are you sure you don't want some coffee with your sugar?" James doesn't drink coffee which really confuses me because he's always so fucking _hyper._ He never runs out of energy! Remus add so much milk in his it's ridiculous, like a 2/1 ratio of milk to coffee. I don't even know what Peter does. When the Marauders had this conversation he was just sitting there with his hopeful face waiting for us to offer him a part in our talk.

After breakfast was History of Magic.

What

Say hello to the worst idea ever. Do they want us to fall asleep?!

To pass the time Remus and I started passing notes, the conversation went a little like this:

Remus: Gem, gem hi.

Me: Hello Remus!

Remus: I have an idea, so because you guys have been working on your animigus transformation you should all have nicknames.

(( I winced a little at this because I've been keeping a secret from the rest of the Marauders))

Me: That sounds pretty good, but you should have one too. And I think I know just what it should be.

Remus: Can't make it too obvious, if you go around calling me wolfy there's gonna be talk

Me: No….. How about Moony?


End file.
